


Gateway

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [8]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't care what anyone (or Ray or Egon) says; Tobin's Spirit Guide will most certainly lead you to trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gateway

Peter sighed.

Egon flipped page in his book.

Peter sighed again.  Loudly.

Egon had no visible reaction.

Peter rolled over to face Egon, with as much rustling of sheets and jostling of the mattress as he could manage.  Which was quite a lot.

Egon flipped another page.

“Egon.” Peter said finally.

“Mhm.” Egon hummed absently.

“Egon, the bed is on fire.” Peter said reasonably.

“Of course.” Egon mumbled.

“And I’m cheating on you with my history professor.  The hot, red-headed one.” Peter continued.

“Good…” Egon replied without looking away from the text in his lap.

“And let’s not forget that I washed your mold down the drain when I cleaned out the fridge.” Peter finished idly.

Egon blinked.  “Excuse me?”

Peter grinned.  “I knew that would get your attention.”

“Indeed,” Egon admitted, marking his place in his book and looking over at Peter finally, “Any claim of your having cleaned something does warrant my undivided attention.”

Peter rolled his eyes.  “Real droll, Egon.  So tell me,” He reached over and tugged at the thick, leather-bound book still bearing Egon’s bookmark, “What’s so exciting that you can ignore the one and only Peter Venkman occupying your bed?”

“Watching the paint dry, perhaps?” Egon replied with a wry twist of his lips, but pressed on at the challenging flash in Peter’s eyes, “In this case, it happens to be the book Raymond was telling us about earlier this week.”

“What, that… “Toby’s Spirit” thing?” Peter asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Tobin’s, Peter, Tobin’s Spirit Guide.  It is a compendium of all known deities and demonic entities, as well as a theoretical classification system of…”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember Ray’s spiel on the thing.” Peter waved his hand, as if he could clear his mind of the memory, “Like a kid with a new puppy.  A puppy that spews facts about demonic possession.”

“It was a very good find, Peter.  This is an early edition of the book; it’s not in print anymore and cannot be found anywhere.” Egon reminded him, as though it were possible to have missed that point in Ray’s excited rant.

“Except in Ray’s favorite junk shop, apparently.” Peter pointed out.

Egon ignored him.  “It was very generous of Ray to lend the book to me.”

“Generous, nothing.  He’s just happy to have someone to share the madness with.” The brunet reached over and tapped the cover of the book, “That thing’s a gateway drug, you know?  One day you’re just reading about ghosts and ghoulies and before you know it you’re trying to summon the suckers.”

If Egon had been one for rolling his eyes, he surely would have done so then.  “I hardly think there is a notable correlation between knowledge of the supernatural and attempting to sell one’s soul.”

Peter snorted.  “Well, I don’t know about your soul, but don’t ever think about selling anything else of yours.  I happen to be pretty fond of most of it,” He made no attempt to be discrete as his eyes traveled appreciatively up Egon’s body, “And your ass definitely already belongs to me.”

This startled a laugh out of the blond.  “Really, Peter?” He quirked an eyebrow, making a valiant attempt to quash an amused smirk.

“Yep, really.” Peter made no such attempt before leaning forward to otherwise occupy his lips.

To his credit, Peter did manage to take Egon’s attention away from Tobin and all his spirits until the next morning.


End file.
